The present invention is directed to a device, which is arranged to receive a light beam and emit a specific portion as a beam which can be moved in space.
An example of the device of this kind is an oscillating reflector, which is arranged in the path of a light beam. The light, which hits the reflector surface, is reflected by the reflector in different directions. Due to the oscillatory movement, a change occurs in the inclination of the reflector relative to the axis of the incoming light beam, and a change will also occur in the direction of which the reflected light beam is transmitted. Therefore the transmitted beam will move in space according to the motion of the reflector.